Monsters Seem to Follow Me Home
by Vegetamonster5
Summary: <html><head></head>Each campers goes home for the fall... and gets attacked by monsters.</html>
1. Clarisse Part 1

A Monster Attacks My House

Clarisse

As I went on the battle tank back to my house from camp, a tiny mischievous smile appeared on the window. Mirroring to my character, I screamed. My dad chewed me out since he was right beside me.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Kobalos." Ares muttered.

"Koalas? No, that was a scary little… goblin I suppose." I said.

"So, yes. You are afraid of the sprite." Ares told me.

"I'm not afraid of any thing!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. They robbed Heracles while he slept. Well, before he captured them and released them upon pity." Ares said.

"I'm still not afraid." I chided.

"Aye, I hate the fact that children I sire have their fatal flaw as hubris." Ares sighed.

"I don't have hummus! I don't even like spices!" I shouted.

"That's hubris, child. It means great pride. They aren't afraid of anything, so they say. Even I sometimes show symptoms of it." Ares mouthed.

Later…

I finally set my stuff on the kitchen table. My mom had her butt parked on the couch in the living room. I sat next to her.

"You know, me and Dad had a talk about a certain creature." I said.

"Why were you talking about me!" She yelled.

Me and my mom had sort of an unstable relationship. It's gotten to the point where if I ever say something totally innocent, she snaps.

"Even though I wouldn't let your father..." Mom got interrupted.

"Mom, we were talking about Kobalos." I said.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so, honey?" Mom asked.

"I wanted you to guess. But anyways, I saw Kobalos."


	2. Clarisse Part 2

"That's nice, honey." Mom dreamily said.

She said it like she was in a trance. I didn't have much time to think about it since I heard the doorbell. I went over to the door and opened it. There was no one at the door. Well, across the street was Georgie Wright, but he wouldn't step into spitting distance with me.

"What's that on the ground? Behind your shoe! Eew! It's an ugly goblin!" Mom yelled.

"That's Kobalos! Wait? Why is it here?" I shouted.

Kobalos untied my shoe. Of course, I tripped. Kobalos jumped up on the nightstand where a box of tissues resided. Time seemed to slow down until Kobalos ripped out the last tissue.

"Did you bring Maimer home?" Mom asked.

"No. It's back at my cabin in camp." I said while attempting to grab the goblin's scaly body.

Kobalos escaped my grip. He jumped down and destroyed one of the legs on the coffee table

"Darn it!" Mom shouted as cranberry juice flowed off the surface of the table.

I could've sworn Kobalos giggled. But I didn't have time to think on that because he pulled my mom's wig off! He threw it into the wet stain on the carpet.

I had to do something. Kobalos was smashing everything. Candles, windows, fishbowls… Then it came to me.

I ran to the kitchen. Kobalos didn't seem to follow. I guess it was assuming I was running for shelter. I went to the dishwasher and brought out a very tall cup. Kobalos was sitting right next to my mom, who was terrified to say the least. I trapped Kobalos between the cup and the surface of the couch.

Luckily, Kobalos hadn't shattered the water free fish tank. It could very well hold a two foot tall goblin. I dumped the little pest into the tank and quickly shut it.

"Mom, what do goblins eat?" I playfully asked.

My mom just made a sharp yelp. I then went to the pet store to find some goblin feed.

**Warning: This next part was just for fun.**

I entered the PetSmart store. Dog food, cat food, squeaky toys, and everything else an animal lover could think of lined the shelves. Luckily, an employee was wandering around, helping needy customers. I walked up to him.

"Hello, sir. I need help with something." I told him

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"This might sound embarrassing but, what would goblins eat?" I asked.

"Oh no! J.K Rowling released her newest book! Well, actually, I'd say rabbit food." He joked.

"Thanks," I said as I paced over to the rabbit aisle.


	3. Travis and Connor Part 1

Travis and Connor Stoll

Travis POV

After we said our good-byes to everyone at camp, our father, Hermes, put us on the Snake-Mobile, George and Martha's idea of a Transformer. We hopped in and waved goodbye to everyone.

_Can we get on with it? _George asked.

_Please, Travis and Connor have friends. Why can't you just deal with it?_ Martha chided.

Later, we finally appeared at our house in the Chicago suburbs. Percy says a lot of things are "Stollen" there, but he acted like it was a joke.

As we walked into our backyard to hangout, we noticed our dog looked abnormal. He was cleaning the bones of a squirrel he caught. That wasn't normal. Our dog was so old he couldn't even catch the dog food that was laid out for him. And this dog was a chocolate lab. Not a white French poodle.

"Connor, this isn't right. Where's our dog?" I asked.

"I know where," Connor whispered.

I walked over to where he was standing. He opened the door more and we saw multiple animal carcasses. Four rabbits, two cats, many mice, and one single dog. That dog in our yard had eaten all of them.

The live dog licked its lips. He picked up his squirrel carcass and carried it into the shed. He eyed the golf ball I was holding.

"Uh, I was going to break some windows with this, but okay," I said before I chucked it into the next yard.

The dog darted after it. It broke through the chain link fence and captured the ball before it hit the ground. The dog brought it back to me without hesitation.

"That's definitely not right, Travis," Connor chided.

"Let's get into the house," I shouted.

**Just so you know, this chapter and the next is based off of Laelaps, a mythological dog.**


	4. Travis and Connor Part 2

Connor's POV

Travis was right. We needed to get in the house. The mystery dog miraculously jumped 20 feet into the air to catch a pigeon that strayed too far from the city. The dog ate it up with little difficulty.

Travis ran into our room and sat at the computer. He searched "chocolate demon dog." A million results popped up. Travis clicked the first one. It was talking about some Greek animal called a Laelaps. It could catch anything it wanted.

I ran outside. The dog was staring hungrily at my face. It wanted to catch me. I had a feeling it wouldn't fail. Suddenly, Travis appeared at my side.

"Let's split up and run around the yard. We look identical. After a while, go to the kitchen and get a couple knives. We can do this," Travis pleaded.

So we split up. Laelaps stared at both of us. We couldn't pull this stunt for long. Sooner or later it would know which one was Connor, me.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen, Travis," I shouted.

I ran into the kitchen, open the drawer, and took two butcher knives out. Wow. They looked sharp.

I ran back out to find Travis cornered by Laelaps.

"Hey, mutt! Catch!

I chucked one knife at the dog. It missed.

"I hate that you got a D in javelin throwing," Travis muttered.

I ignored Travis and threw the second and last knife. It was a direct shot. I killed it.

As Travis walked over to Laelaps's corpse, he sighed.

"I feel bad knowing that I told you to kill a living animal," Travis mumbled.

"And I feel bad that I killed it," I said, a bit louder than usual.

"I guess we can't have our backyard wrestling event, tomorrow. We need to clean up," Travis told me.

"Aww… No body slam?" I asked.

**For the next coming chapters, I need suggestions for campers AND monsters. Thank you!**


End file.
